tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanthe
Xanthe is the current Viridian Hourglass Ranger. Biography Xanthe's parents were a politician and a telepathy teacher, and as an only child she received a very focused upbringing. Encouraged by them, she became a chemist, and when the Hourglass Program began on Earth, she volunteered immediately. However, she was not given a Ranger position, but put in the chemistry lab while her cousin Urisus became the Viridian Ranger. Xanthe struggled to not be jealous, focusing on her work as well as she could. Then Hourglass Facility fell to the Akra. Xanthe fled, but was captured along with most of the staff. As an Aquitian, she was incompatible with all Akra, so they locked her away with the intention of draining her life force for energy. In her prison, she met Garfield Brooks, a blind soldier from Universe Gamma. Together they came up with and executed an escape plan, which coincidentally led them to the room where the defeated Hourglass Rangers' morphers were on display. Xanthe hesitated, suspecting what had happened to their previous owners, but on Garfield's urging she took her cousin's old morpher. Xanthe essentially mentored Garfield in the art of Akra hunting, using her knowledge from her time in the Facility, and they made a strong team. However, when they encountered Gerard, the Akra telepathically attacked her, linking her mind to the Monitors and letting them do whatever they wanted. Afterwards, Xanthe's memories were scrambled, and she began to see the White Omni Ranger. Part of the scramble involved the Akra implanting new memories in her mind of an adopted sister, Detra Heusa, who later appeared and briefly joined the team. Upon the realization that Detra's backstory did not add up, and that the Akra had twisted her mind again, Xanthe went berserk, nearly killing Detra and her Host before Garfield intervened. She briefly turned on him, but after the fit passed, she felt so guilty that she just left to fight Akra on her own. Mind Games Xanthe had already relied heavily on a drug she'd invented, H2O-SP, to keep herself hydrated while on Earth, and now she began to use it even when there was adequate water nearby. She unconsciously developed an addiction to it as her mental state worsened; she began to hear voices and hallucinate. One such hallucination (again of the White Omni Ranger) caused her to nearly fall in the Sanzu River, severely burning her legs. She was nearly destroyed by one Akra, but Russet Ranger Isinia intervened, and the two teamed up before being reunited with Garfield. Eventually, the actual Omni Ranger (the Akra Queen) appeared, treating Xanthe gently and magically removing all of the voices. (Unbeknownst to Xanthe, they were being caused by the Omni Ranger, making this a schizophrenic good cop, bad cop routine.) She asked Xanthe to take care of several Akra out of control - the Mesozoic Giants. Xanthe followed along, telling herself she was doing her job, but when the Queen actually took control of her body to finish them off, Xanthe realized her mistake and switched sides. Kept in a telepathically shielded room, Xanthe figured out how to control the Queen's influence, and rejoined her teammates once the misunderstanding had been worked out. However, she was later captured by the surviving Monitors of the town, who used her to reconnect with the Queen and the stragglers scattered through Northside. Now Xanthe came up with a plan, and gradually, she began absorbing the links between the Queen and the other Akra. After two Mesozoic Giants rescued her, she continued her work, remaining in a borderline catatonic state as she did. As her teammates and the Mesozoic Rangers battled the Akra Queen, Xanthe freed a few Time Force officers aboard the Akra Station so the could help other prisoners, and then turned on the Queen. All of the lives and memories of all of the active Akra in the entire universe, dumped on Saffron at once. She suffered a severe brain aneurysm and died, though the axe to the chest from Kev Scott sped things along. Unfortunately, like most explosions, this one had a backlash, and as she was still funneling the Akra telepathy, Xanthe took the brunt of it. She was rendered catatonic. Garfield took Xanthe back to Aquitar, where her mother and Time Force began trying to reconstruct her memories from Akra files and time-traveling telepaths. Xanthe herself remained in a catatonic state for months, completely unresponsive. Garfield visited her every day during this time, talking to her and trying to get some kind of reaction. Eventually, he did, and the Aquitians began feeding Xanthe's restored memories back into her mind. Personality Xanthe was logical and internalizing, eager to help but doubting her own abilities. Akra telepathic influence made her tenser and even occasionally berserk as it messed with her mind. Arsenal Neural Net Hourglass Revolver Portal Pointer Pocket Dimension Appearance Xanthe is the Aquitar equivalent of Asian, with the brain-esque head and cartilage ridges all Aquitians have, a queue of straight black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She has a slender build. Category:Green Rangers